


Something I wrote for school in like 5th grade

by orphan_account



Series: School Projects [1]
Category: school project - Fandom
Genre: Bad school project, Have fun reading it, I swear, SO, School Project, This Is STUPID, Water Cycle, abbey was oxi, but its not, creative writing, dihldg, dont read it, i was hydra, it's about 3 sisters who make up a drop of water, its bad, jaelyn was hydrogenia, sdgjsdlkfgsjdg, this is really bad, this is so bad i rpimrise, this was supposed to be serious at one point, who also cant spell, why am i posting this]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this with my friends Abbey and Jaelyn a while ago for a school project and this happened.</p><p>It's about 3 sisters who make up a drop of water and the adventures they go on.</p><p>Also.</p><p>They can't spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I wrote for school in like 5th grade

One moment we’re ice. Then we’re water. Then we’re air. Then we’re an ocean. It NEVER stops.

So I was just chilling as an icicle, minding my own business. Now that I think about it, being ice was pretty cool. Well, anyway, I’m Hydra. My two sisters and I together are a drop of water. Just as I’m getting used to being a cold, icy surface, I feel like I’m falling…

Wait, I feel all wet. OH GREAT! I’M SOAKING WET! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!???? Okay, so basically, we melted and we are now a lake. Time to write in my dia – WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!? THERE’S A GIANT MONSTER COMING FOR US! Oh, and by the way, I am Hydrogenia. GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!!!!!!

Okay, now we are in a giant monster, I’m guessing we’re still a liquid and we’re still trying to condensate out of this beast! Now time to write in my diary! Dear diary- First we we’re icicles then we’re a lake, now I think we’re inside of a snake! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

I’m waking up- to ash and... Okay, no ash. I’m Oxi, a water particle, and I’m inside of some type of weird...monster..? I think it’s called a squirrel? Anyways...Apparently it’s breathing out and... I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! Because I’m a gas now. Greeeeaaaat. At least I’m not inside of a squirrel anymore! I hear something coming- and BOOM! I’m being blown away by a gust of wind, possibly never to see my five day home that I named “Carlos” again. We’re above the ocean now!

Sorry about my sisters. Sometimes I wonder if I’m the only one who’s normal in this family. Anyway, it seems as if we’re an iceberg. Oh, it’s almost like the Titanic! You know, when that giant ship crashed into an iceberg! I loved that movie. WAIT. WAIT. WAIT. I SEE A SHIP. Is that the Titanic? Well, it’s a pretty nice boat. I wonder if I can meet one of the actors! Let me go take a look. Woah. People are dressed awfully nice for the set of a movie…Anyway, I think we’re a prop for the filming of the movie. Maybe they’re making a remake? Okay, we’re definitely a prop. The ship is coming for us! But….what if I’m charged for causing the shipwreck? Oh no. I don’t think this is a movie. Ships don’t sink in movies, do they?

Oh. OOOOOOOH NO. We are sinking, and the water is so warm. We’re melting. MEEELLTING! It’s Oxi here again, live from the sinking of a ship! I’m at the bottom of the world, AY! We…sank…to the bottom…of.. The ocean. YAY! Since I decide to take lead, I figure out how to seep into the ground, and take us to Canada, eh! I have always wanted to go to Canada, and now that I’m in control, NOTHING CAN STOP ME!! I think. We’re finally under Canada and everything that I’ve always loved! We can travel underneath the earth forever! Unless a moose drinks us…or…we’re polluted by the Milk Bag factories… but.. we can’t.. because we’re underground.. Anyways, We have to meet Mathew Sanatoro or someone. Maybe Michel from Vsauce? I don’t know how to spell, I’m a particle of oxygen. Anywaaaays, I’m super hyped about Canada and our adventures down the streets! Or.. up trees.. Either is fine, as long as we—Oh. We’re getting lighter…

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously apologize for makiung you read this
> 
> we wrote this a very long time ago
> 
> its about the water cycle incase you couldnt gather that


End file.
